The Twin Son
by chachingmel123
Summary: I died and when I opened my eyes, I saw a very different Juliena Hizuri in front of my eyes...Wait! this woman is not Juliena but in fact, her twin sister? Neither knowing about the other and I end up stuck in the middle? At least it can't get any worse...Wait!..spoke too soon, I just caught sight of my new father who's the boss of an Italian Mafia group. HAHAHAHA...Help me.
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Son.

This is merely an idea I've had since a two months back.

I died and when I opened my eyes, I saw a very different Juliena Hizuri in front of my eyes...Wait! this woman is not Juliena but in fact, her twin sister!? Neither knowing about the other and I end up stuck in the middle? At least it can't get any worse...Wait!..spoke too soon, I just caught sight of my new father who's the boss of an Italian Mafia group. HAHAHAHA...Help me.

Anthony black was 24 when he committed suicide.

He was working several jobs at once in a desperate attempt to support his mother and him, if anyone were to describe the guy, they would have said he was charming and would give everything his all, he would never go to out with colleagues or involve himself too deeply with others, they even highly doubted he had tasted Alcohol in his life.

He would always be the one willing to do any extra jobs that nobody else wants to do and because of that, he was the considered the best employee to hire.

And another thing.

His Mother hated him.

It was as clear as day if you were to walk into the run-down house, the things the woman so shameless said about her own son whether he was in the room or not, would make many do a double take.

Clearly the woman was mentally ill and Anthony took the insults like it was a regular occurrence having been forced to hear his own mother, call him useless and no good.

Even in some cases, if the woman had a bottle of beer in her hand, she would become violent and throw it at him an then when he bled, she would start laughing and continue insulting him.

Truly shocking stuff.

But despite all of this, Anthony never called the police for crazy people and have her taking away, it would make his life much easier but Anthony nature was too nice and the thought that a son had to call the police to take away his own mother was a thought that disgusted him, or anyone no matter how abusive the mother was.

That mother was the reason he existed in the first place.

But that still didn't mean, that Anthony saw her as his mother, nobody could see such a woman as their own mother, if they did, they too were just as crazy as the woman.

A mother bond towards their child is both strong and yet delicate, the child may forgive you the first few times but after the tenth time, you know the connection is lost and it would take a complete turnaround to gain the trust of the child back.

Anthony was passed the point of caring.

Apparently he got really sick one day as a child and his father had driven back from work when tragedy struck, a stolen Lorry appeared out of nowhere, being chased by the police and his father car was in the way so the Lorry bulldozed over it and crushed him before he even had time to get out.

His mother health took a turn for the worst and she blamed him for everything, cursing the day he was born and she stopped going to work, Anthony found himself taking up small part time jobs to cover the bills and he couldn't even go to Highschool but he would occasionally visited the nearby library and read up on what he was currently missing out in school so if his mother health did pick up, he would have the education to get a well balanced job.

When others his age had the latest clothes or phone, he was wearing old clothing and couldn't even afford to buy new ones, coming home to a mother who would do nothing but glare, insult him and throw things at him.

Everyone had a breaking and last week, he had reached his.

He wondered what his life would be like if he born into a loving home, a home that let him be whoever he wanted to be, be greeted with smiles and hugs, being told they loved him and be allowed to be just like everybody else.

That was his dream.

Then he returned back to reality and he wanted to kill himself and that's what he had been planning to do for the past week.

He had gone to the convenience store and brought a sharper than normal kitchen knife, something that cut through his skin with ease, he ignored the odd looks he was getting and went home.

Already his mother was shouting at him and insulting him calling him a useless piece of shit but she paused when she saw him take out a brand new knife and open it.

It gleamed in the light as he twirled it.

It was then it occurred to her what was about to happen when the knife was now pointing at Anthony's stomach.

"Drop it, boy! Don't you dare stab yourself, you piece of shit! Don't you dare run away from what you've done" She growled, moving to wrestle him to the ground.

It was too late.

Anthony had plunged the knife into his stomach without hesitation.

Several times.

As the knife became overwhelmed with blood, he heard his mother scream and his legs giving way from under him.

At last, he would escape this hellhole.

The bitch should be happy that he was dying right in front of her eyes.

"Damn it, Anthony! Don't leave me! You were supposed to bury me not the other way around!" His mother voice cried out, for once showing motherly love and shading the 'I hate you skin' that she wore for more than ten years.

Anthony wanted to chuckle and tell the woman to go fuck herself.

The woman was too late to have him calling her his mother, there was no way in hell, he would ever see her as anything but a woman who had tormented him for so long.

He was finally free.

Anthony Black died that day in his mother arms.

.

.

.

.

Anthony felt like he was being pushed through a straw, everything smelled horrible and he was covered in something slimy as he was brought into the light.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

It was a baby scream and what worse was that his eye sight had become shit.

" _Congratulation Ma'am. Your son was delivered safe and sound. He's a healthy baby boy"_ A woman voice called out and Anthony recognised the language to be Italian.

 _Have I finally gone crazy because even though I can hardly see anything, I swear, I'm staring into the face of a fictional character_. Anthony thought, in awe at the giant woman looking down at him.

" _He looks like you, Madam_." The nurse said, pulling him closer to her and cooing. " _Let's get your baby cleaned up._ "

Anthony cursed that he only took read enough Italian books to only pick up a couple of words so far, that, and he was currently a baby.

Unlike many others, he wasn't going to go into denial or spend years before they figure out they had been reincarnated and must likely have a fit realising they were dead and their lives were over.

As far as he was concerned, he didn't have a life before.

He had accepted the fact, he had committed suicide after all everyone has to die sometimes but he hadn't heard of a case where a baby was born with memories of their past life, maybe in Manga, Light Novels or even Fan fiction but never reported in real life.

He was taken out of his thought's when he was suddenly dunked into warm water, making it hard to breath before getting pulled out and suddenly thankfully that he could barely see a thing with his current eyes because something told him what he was currently wearing would strip him of what little pride he had as a man.

He was held carefully and moving again, probably back to that room with his new mother, it had occurred to him that he should have seen Kuu Hizuri or at most Kuon by now.

But he hadn't seen hid or hare of the two even with his crappy eye sight, all he could hear was people speaking in Italian and men in black suits with what he hoped, where fake weapons.

He was handed to the lady and he came up close to a very tired woman who could very much be Julian Hizuri double, her eyes shone with curiously and motherly love, it was then he noticed, the red streaks in her hair.

He stared, Juliena defiantly did not have streaks in her hair!

" _He's going to be a fine heir, Mrs Enimia Vozza,"_ The nurse said, much to Antony shocked at finding out his new mother name.

There was no way in hell, his new mother wasn't related to Juliena Hizuri, they were basically clones of each other!

His mind want into over drive at what could have happened, was it kidnapping at a young age? Put up for adoption? a girl got lost and the family only realised when they were inside their own home?

Judging from the lack of Hizuri he saw, it seemed they didn't know about her or she didn't know about them or better yet, she didn't know about her relationship with one of them which was the mostly likely the latter option.

" _I can already tell, he's going to grow up to be just like his father. He's skin is slightly darker like his father_ " the Juliena clone said, hugging him closer to her chest and smiling down on him.

Speaking of father...

" _Mama, would you like to have your husband with you now?_ " The nurse asked, glancing at the baby with a worried look, worried about the baby appearance.

The baby didn't exactly look like his father and people would have thought the mistress of the house, cheated on him.

She was understandable wary, especially with the husband reputation.

You just don't want to anger this guy or you'll end up wishing you were dead.

Enimia gave the personal nurse a determined look, she had stayed faithful to him through thick and thin.

" _Bring him in._ " She said and the woman nodded and went to get the husband and it didn't take long before the sound of heavy footsteps approached the room, followed by much heavier breathing.

Enimia smiled, seeing her one true love coming closer to her to see his new son, she hadn't hidden their child from him and Anthony for the first time got a good look at his new father.

He wanted to scream.

The man was a foreigner!

He looks Caribbean with his dark skin and there was bulging muscle popping out of his shirt and the man was tall.

Ridiculous tall!

So tall that it put Kuu Hizuri to shame and reminded him of one of those guys you know you had to cross the street to avoid them at all cost.

 _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

This was his new father!?

He paled in fear as deep dark eyes looked at him with uncertainty and extruding a powerful 'fuck with me and die' aura that would make most men piss themselves in fear.

" _He's got your cheek bones and his skin is so much darker than mine_ " His wife chipped in, with a look that said "This is your baby, I did not cheat on you".

 _Serious!? I would have thought I looked like a similar baby version of Kuon considering I came from you._ Anthony thought, glancing at the muscle bound giant that was his new father.

Something in the man's eyes must have showed that he didn't really believe it either because Anthony wasn't surprised when a month later, he found something sharp and pointy pierced into his skin, taking blood from him.

Then days later, his father proudly proclaimed that he was his son while Julian clone shot a hard earned glare at him making the man look down sheepishly.

Anthony had decided his new family was interesting.

And scene!

Just another idea that I had since I've thought of, I'm still deciding if he would be two years older than Maria or 18-year-old when he's revealed to Lory and the others. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip beat just plot and OC.

Enjoy!

Being a baby was interesting.

Not only could he virtually lie in bed all day, not having to worry about being late for the many jobs he had and trying to sneak passed his mother without her waking up so that she can shout at him some more, for once he lived in completely freedom.

He could sleep however long he wanted, which was a good chunk of his first few months being born into this world, there was no work hanging over his head, he didn't need to feed his mother and endure harassment, instead his parents or the nanny would feed him, it was disgusting and he wished for proper food but he understood his baby body needed it.

" _Here comes the cho, cho, train_!" the man called 'uncle Chainsaw' said, inwardly killing himself for being forced to do this and thanking god, nobody was around to see him do this or he would become a laughing stalk.

Another perk of being a baby was that all the big, scary adults had to act like an idiot around him so to not 'scary the baby and suffer serious consequences' so it came as no surprise that it took him almost half a year to finally piece together what kind of family he was born into.

The weapons he mentioned earlier.

They were real.

He was in some kind of Mafia family and his new father was the head of the group at if the surprises didn't stop from there.

He just happened to be see his sweet and caring mother turn into a demon and basically dropped kick a man over forty who owned the group some money and boy, was that an eye opener when he realised, he was the heir to such a brutal group, he should have seen it when he caught his muscly yet very awkward father washing blood off his knuckles on a somewhat regular bases.

There was no escape.

He was going to be trained to become a suitable heir, once he realised that he wouldn't let people touch him for a couple of days, not even the nanny before his body gave way from the lack of food and he had to be force feed while unconscious.

Why fight his fate?

He was going to be the most badass leader the group had ever seen!

Ch 2: Off to Japan.

He was now four years old and walking about.

When he finally enquired enough strength to stand up, he was already bolting to the door.

We'll that's what he intended to do before not even taking one step and falling face first onto the floor, it took him a week before he finally got the walking yet somewhat wobbly walking down and his parents where there to witness their son first steps with a HD camera and his father glared at any of his subordinates who dared to get in his son way, promising pain to those who knocked him down.

It had taken him a year and a bit too finally get the language down and he accidently made his first word "Gun" which didn't seem to bother his parents and they had exactly produced a gun for him to touch.

Yes, they let a toddler touch a gun.

It was loaded…

What the hell is wrong with this family!?

"Okay, son. I want you to hit this punching back as hard as you can" His father said, in a tank top and in sweat pants, some of the group members had come in to witness the heir first day of training with the boss himself.

Anthony or what he was called in this life, Lidio Vozza was in mini training clothes that made him look absolutely adorable because his mother had accidently made it one size too big saying he would grow into it.

Lidio got into the stance that his father showed him and took into account where his fists where and throw a fist at the punch bag.

The force bounced back to him and he fall over, clutching his bruised fist.

 _Cute…_ Many of the onlookers thought, the heir looked so serious that they thought he would actually succeed but ended up killing the bubbling laughter inside, seeing the glare sent there way.

"I'm not done yet!" Lidio got up with determination and his father couldn't help see a younger, much skinnier version of himself in his son place, this was really his son. Lidio punched the bag with his injured fist and kept on hitting the bag, ignoring the pain and how his knuckles started bleeding, determined to move the bag a little.

He took one last swing at the bag, putting the last of his strength in his swing.

His father felt the punch and the bag moved a little.

 _Ooohh, that wasn't half bad actually…_ Fazio Vozza thought, feeling the power that want into that the last blow, Lidio stared dumbly as the bag swayed from side to side, before grinning, a grin that was a mixture of both his father and mother.

"Well done, little master!"

"I DID IT!" Lidio exclaimed, doing a little jig making everyone smile even his own father who had a big smile on his face.

"Son, are you ready to be put through your paces? I warn you after today, you'll come to hate me" Fazio said, stopping Lidio happy dance and Lidio suddenly switched to serious.

"Father, I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Lidio said but the grin that appeared on his father face worried him.

#3 years later#

It became a regular occurrence to see to him limping towards the main house, bloody and barely able to stand, his skin was much darker much to his father delight that it seemed he really did inherit his skin from him while blond hair was sticking up, at first his father wanted to cut his hair short like his and maybe even turn him into a mini clone of himself which made his mother finally put her foot down that one.

She was not going to have a shaved child at her son, when he was an adult maybe but not as a child, god no! And promptly sent her own husband flying when she realised he was serious.

How dare he suggest that their child become bald!

So they came to an agreement that he would grow his hair out but it would be kept as 'short' not shaved head short but short enough so it didn't reach the top of his ears.

"Dad where are you going?" he asked, seeing the man in his underwear and his mother going through their wardrobe as if she was superwoman.

"Your father is going on a trip out of the country for a while" His mother explained while, making his father wear different combinations of clothing.

"Again, mother?" Lidio pouted, he was hopping they could have another family outing, his father going out of the country was nothing new but the trips where becoming a lot more frequent.

"Don't worry, your father would only be in Japan for a couple of days" His mother said, seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"Why doesn't he come with me?" His father suggested and Lidio face brightened up at the thought of finally getting out of the house.

"I will not allow my baby to go thousands of miles away from home!" His mother protested, just like Julian when she found out that Kuon had decided to leave and make a name for himself in Japan no less, Lidio imagined Julian face to the news and probably had the same face as his mother.

"PPPPpppplllleeeaaassseee, mom" Lidio pleaded, cranking his puppy dog eyes up and his mother turned away before he could fall for his eyes.

"Oh, come on." Fazio said, drawing his wife closer to him by her hip. "He will go abroad sometime, it better late than never." Seeing his wife not budging, he added. "I'll make sure that he has bodyguards to keep him safe. It would be good to see how I handle business so he wouldn't be completely clueless when he takes over"

"And you'll call me every day and let me talking to him to make sure he's not laying injured in some hospital somewhere?" His mother asked, giving him a hard look.

"I promise, he would be both safe and squeaky clean by the time he comes back" giving her a kiss which she returned and Lidio looked away before his own parents could fully have a make out session in front of him.

At least they loved each other.

"Fine" His mother caved in before turning to him with a gleam in her eyes.

"I get to shop for clothes! I'll make you so cute that all the little Japanese girls will want to eat you up!" she started chuckling darkly and he took a step back and ready to bolt but was grabbed from the shirt and hugged tightly.

He sent a pleading look to his father who gave him a look that said "This is what you agreed to, I'm not getting in-between your mother hugging you. I'm not tired of living"

He sent a glare his way and the man suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Now let's go shopping for new luggage bags and extra things you'll need!" his mother said with joy, finally releasing him and he was allowed to breath sweat oxygen again.

"We'll be leaving in twenty minutes" his mother casually announced before practically skipping out the room, leaving both males stunned.

"Just go with it, son." His father said, knowing there was no getting out of this, Lidio gave his father pity looks. "You'll find out one day that woman are a puzzle that men can never sold."

#20 minutes#

"So this is what it's like shopping with, mother" Lidio said, in shock as his mother was practically flying through the whole store, only occasionally stopping to look at a sale item before going off again, normally his mother would go out shopping and take some of guys with her to carry all the stuff but now it was just him and father.

"This is why, I don't shop with your mother. I can't keep up" His father said, running after his speeding wife and Lidio running behind him while the other customers where completely used to see this kind of situation happening.

"The power of women are amazing. How come mom hasn't slowed down in the last twenty minutes!?" Lidio exclaimed, realising he had his stamina training all wrong, he should follow his mother whenever she goes shopping.

"Which colour do you think suits his eyes? Forest green or moss green?" His mother asked, appearing out of nowhere and switching between the two shirts at a fast pace while his father looked completely lost.

Was there even a difference?

"Whatever you decide, honey" His father escaped smoothly from the situation.

"I'll get both" placing the two in the clothes basket. "Oh, that reminds me, you need news shoes" and she was off like a rocket.

"We better catch up to her. Before you were born, she expected me to be there when buying shoes so let's not dampen her good mood" His father said, running after her and heading to the shoes section and Lidio ran as well.

After a long a vigour's trip from going from shop to shop both Lidio and Fazio came home with bags so high that they were almost hitting the ceiling, the servants immediately started trying to find them in the mess and pulling them out.

"I have shopped like that in a while!" The woman of the house said, feeling completely refreshed while the same couldn't said for both father and son. "Now let's sort out the clothes and shoes that you'll wear each day"

"Good luck with that mom" Lidio said, throwing himself on the couch and most likely not going to be able to get up for the rest of the day.

"Honey, help me carry this stuff to the bedroom" His mother said, sweetly while the man shot his son an envious look.

#A week later#

Both father and son were dressed in suits, Fazio was decked in a very expensive Italian suit with a green tie while Lidio wore a miniature version of his father suit except with a red tie and their language was being thrown into the back of the car.

"Look at you, you look just like your father" His mother said, taking pictures while he kept his cheeks colour free. "And of course, you always look dashing" she turned to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you know it" His father replied and Lidio rolled his eyes and before they could make out again, he stepped in.

"I'll miss you mom" he said and his mother immediately gave him a huge.

"And I'll miss you too, son. Now go out there and make sure, your father doesn't do something I would disapprove of" His mother said with a smile, ignoring the "HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"Of course" He said, smiling back giving her one last final hug before turning around to the numerous people in black bowing to them.

His father grumbled something from behind.

Next stop, japan!

And scene!

Next chapter Lidio is in Japan with his father and meets a certain five year old, playing alone with brown curly hair and in a very fancy dress! Lidio and Maria meet for the first time! I decided to make this a Lidio x Maria story. Maria would be five and Lidio would be seven when they first meet than he leaves after a couple of days and gives her something to remember him by like Kuon and Kyoko so that when they do meet years later, she would still remember him. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Lidio and his father walked out of the private jet and onto Japanese land, already there was someone waiting for them along with a bunch of guys who immediately bowing once they spotted his father.

Lidio hair had been previously pulled back but due to the fact, his hair refused to stay down enough to actually give the impression of neat and tidy, it had somehow found a way out of the strong hair jell and returned to the messy mop of blond hair they all know too well.

"WELCOME BACK FAZIO-SAMA!" they all shouted, curious about the little boy behind their boss but didn't say anything.

His father radiated an aura that truly gave a feeling of power and superiority as he walked through the middle of bowing men and Lidio was in awe, this wasn't the clumsy yet somewhat awkward version of his father, he know all too well, this was the Mafia boss side of him.

Lidio trailed awkwardly behind his father, trying to look powerful and important and failing miserable at it, perhaps it would become better with practise?

"Welcome back to japan, sir" a Japanese man said, in Japanese, he had the normal brown hair and eyes, looking completely harmless but appearance can be deceiving, the man was pretty much kissing his father ass. "Would you be staying the same hotel like usual?" he asked.

"Of, course it's convenient to stay close to the meeting location" Fazio said.

"Of course, Fazio-sama" The man said, in a hurry before pausing, his curiosity overwhelmed his desire to ignore the child. "Fazio-sama, is the boy also going to be staying with you?" staying completely polite, hoping it didn't somehow come across as offensive, others looked up in curiosity

Fazio eyes turned sharp, well aware that if it wasn't for the fact his son had some years left before hitting puberty so the features he inherited from him wouldn't begin to manifest until his teens so he couldn't really blame them if the idea of him being his son never crossed their minds. "This child." He spat out.

"Is my son"

 _FAZIO-SAMA HAS A SON!?_

Lidio thanked himself for his mature mind or he would have been looking down sheepishly.

3: The first meeting.

The man froze and eyes really looked at the child who he thought had simply tagged along and this time, he really looked at him and was shocked to see a small almost impossible to detect amount of detail that could only belong to Fazio-sama and cursed himself from the blunder.

"My mistake Fazio-sama" he quickly tried to cool the situation down. "Would your son also be sleeping in the same room or should we prepare a separate room?" he asked, hoping the man wouldn't cancel on the hotel and stop coming because the man was one of their biggest sources whenever he came to Japan and would always spent the most out of all the guests they had.

Fazio looked at his son to see if he wanted to bunk with him or have a separate room like back at home.

"Dad, can I bunk with you?" Lidio asked, in Italian, eyes gleaming and shocking the man, he would have thought that his son would be demanding a separate room considering his age but found it was surprisingly heart-warming to know his son was in no hurry to grow up quickly.

"He would be staying in my room" Fazio said, with a bland tone, hiding his happiness skilfully and the man nodded.

"Please come this way, Fazio-sama and…" just than a black car pulled up and both of them got into the car only for the driver to shut the door behind them, inside was a bottle of champion and even a TV.

Lidio gave his father a disapproving glare when the man reached his hand out for the alcohol and quickly retracted it once the man saw the look sent his way.

"Mom put me in charge so that you won't get drunk because when you get drunk you spend money recklessly" taking on the role of the mother.

Fazio sighed, and said. "Sometimes you're so much like your mother that it's scary" kissing goodbye to the bottle of pleasure and going for a simple apple juice and getting out a pack of cigarettes and sent a pleading look to his son who eyed the pack wearily before reluctantly nodded.

It was his life as long at his father doesn't lead them to bankruptcy, he was fine with it.

Luckily his father was informed enough to know that you shouldn't be smoking near a seven year old in such a tight space and held off his urges for when they were in an open space and his son was a good distance away.

"Sir, we're here" The driver said, in Japanese getting out of the car and opening the door for them and they both step out, all important like….. We'll Fazio did, Lidio was falling miserable to copy his father.

Lidio look up to find a really high class hotel, it was red and really tall and had a massive pool! He had never been in such a massive pool even back at home!

"Welcome back, sir." The bell hop said, putting on a dazzling smile and opening the massive, delicately crafter doors for them and getting their luggage from out of the car. Lidio and his father want inside to see a lobby that put the only hotel he had even stayed in as Anthony to shame.

From just stepping in the lobby alone, it was like he had transported to a different world.

A world where only the rich and powerful could live in, there was no way in hell Anthony would have even considered staying in a place like this, everything looked well worth a couple of months wages when the mere idea of treating himself was going to a place such as 'Big Johns'.

Fazio would have chuckled when he saw the awe on his son face if It wasn't for the fact he was currently in 'Boss' mode and was already collecting the key to their room, which was gold plated and shone when light hit it.

"There you are sir" The receptionist said, really polite and giving Fazio his full attention as if he was god.

Fazio motioned for his son to follow him and Lidio followed behind his father, looking around the place and at other guests who gave his father some space before going back to their own, 'I'm so rich that poor people beg to be employed by me' attitude as they went about their day in high class suits and dresses with the finest material money came by.

"Here we are" His father said, causing Lidio to look up to find a very richly painted door with the number '34' in solid gold and his father opened the door to reveal a two bedroom mini house, all their clothes were already in place and the massive T.V was hanging on the wall proudly, along with the latest video games and his eyes blazed with delight.

 _Is this haven?_ He thought, bursting into tears and suddenly throwing himself into the surprised man arms.

"W-Whoa!" Fazio yelled, surprised by the suddenly action and just barely managed to keep afloat, Lidio buried his head in his father muscly chest suddenly wishing it less bulky and more flat. "What's wrong, son?" he asked, awkwardly as he went to pat his son head in comfort.

"Nothing, I'm just happy" Came a muffled childish voice.

 _Such a weird kid,_ Fazio thought, feeling his son hug him closer and try to find a comfortable positon in his chest and the man tried to sit down gently on the floor.

It was than he felt his son go limp in his arms and remembered his son hadn't slept for the last 12 hours and had reached his limit, snoring peacefully in his arms, he smiled and carried him very carefully onto the nearest bed and tucked him in as carefully as he could before ruffling his son hair lovingly.

"Sweet dreams, son" he voice was unusually soft and Lidio in his unconsciousness haze felt warmth and a feeling of protectiveness knowing someone was watching over him as he departed for dream land.

# Two days later#

"Dad, I'm bored!" Lidio refused to admit he was whining while the man himself was doing press up from an attached railing he had brought with him.

The man stopped in mid swing and rose an eyebrow and asked. "If you're bored than go to the pool or arcade?"

Lidio pouted and answered back. "I've been to the pool so much that my skin is now wrinkly and all the kids in the arcade are all so stuck up and they sound too weird to be understood! And there names are all too long and weird!" his father was amused.

"You, know this hotel has a playground at the back" His father said, amused and Lidio eyes shone, perhaps he could find someone who didn't have a stick up there ass.

"Playground!" Lidio shouted, about to bolt when his father said.

"Before you go, can you pass me that water bottle?" His father asked and Lidio took the bottle on the table and throw it to his father with looking and the man caught it.

"Bye Dad!" and he was gone and Fazio chuckled before getting down, it must be nice to be so full of energy.

#Scene change#

All the people that Lidio passed had to blink twice to notice the speeding child running through the halls with no signs of stopping and could only wonder whose child was that.

 _FRESH AIR!_

The door to the outside world swung open and Lidio feasted his eyes, on a much lesser impressive playground then the one he had imagined.

Perhaps this was expected since children were so eager to grow up when they had passed six so what's the point in spending huge money on something only toddler, which was a rear occurrence, would come and visit so it was slightly run down.

He spotted a little girl on the swings alone, she was looking longingly into space.

 _Is that?_ He thought, convinced that what he was seeing was wrong, why would she be in place like this? Looking at what could only be a much younger version of Maria Takarada, currently playing on the swings and looking like she wanted someone to play with her.

"Do you want a push?" He asked, thanking god, that his Japanese was good enough to be understand by regular Japanese people despite how horrible it must have sounded with how heavy his accent was.

The little chibi's eyes light up in surprise, that someone was actually will to be near her and wasn't terrified by her protective daddy and grandpa who would skin them alive if they were a boy, she nodded her head before he could change his mind, not trusting her voice.

Lidio got behind her and began to push lightly, enough to be enjoyable and not dangerous and if Maria happy face was anything to go by, she was enjoying being pushed, he pushed a little bit harder making her go higher but not enough to be dangerous.

Maria was now letting sounds of joy at the new heights she reached, her daddy would always push her so lightly and sometimes she wished he would push a bit harder.

She suddenly felt herself stop and look down with a questioning look.

"Do you want to play with me?" Lidi asked and Maria nodded vigorously at the thought of playing with another kid instead of adults. "Do you want to go into the castle with me?" he asked, offering his hand and giving her a smile, wanting to avoid getting sand on his clothes, his mother would skin his father alive than him.

Maria hesitated before taking the hand, Lidio smile got brighter.

"You've got a pretty smile" the words came out of her mouth before she even know her mouth was opened and blushed and looked to the ground, thinking he would be annoyed and leave her alone but was surprised to hear laughter.

"Why thank you, nobody has even told me that before" Lidi admitted, as he recalled that he had no knowledge of Maria having friends even close to her own age in the manga so he wanted to change that, Maria smiled for the first time they met. "You look pretty too, now let's get to the castle and you can be the princess and I'll be a knight" saying in words a five year can understand.

Maria nodded and allowed herself to be led with flush cheeks, they went to a box nearby that had all costumes and Lidio found a pink sparkly tiara and placed it on Maria head and adjusted it while playing with her hair, trying out different hair styles that would suit her best, he had no idea how Maria was currently seeing him when the light hit his face highlighting his features and eyes that seem to change colour when light hit them.

Lidio feeling satisfied, left her hair alone and went to find a knight suit and put on the silver helmet and turned to Maria and said. "What do you think?"

Maria could only look at her feet and mumble 'nice', Lidio frowned at the lack of confidence because she had no experience with dealing with someone of a similar age to her but Lidio wasn't going to push it and would take it nice and slow with her.

"Now you go on top of the castle and pretend to be in trouble and I'll come and save you" Lidio instructed and Maria slowly but surely walked up the stairs to the castle, while looking shyly back as if expecting him to be a mere fragment of her imagination and he would just suddenly disappear, it was kind of heart breaking to see.

Lidio was more determined now to be her friend more than ever, he pulled out his fake sword while Maria got into position on the highest level of the mini castle and yelled "DON'T THREAT PRINCESS! YOUR KNIGHT IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" pushing down the embarrassment that came with those words and it didn't help that the bodyguards who were well hidden from sight got a full view of everything and would no doubt report this to his father at the end of the week.

Maria just looked down shyly as he began to make his way up the castle, soft plush toy monsters where littered on the stairs and corridors which he took great pleasure in 'fighting' through with his plastic sword and shield and in a flash he on the top floor where Maria was waiting and seemed to surprised that he had made it up so fast.

"YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOUR IS HERE!" Lidio shamelessly exclaimed, placing his sword on the belt around his waist and shield and picking Maria up bridal style.

An action which surprised the stuffing out of Maria…. but she didn't even have time to calm down because Lidio had first ran with Maria in his arms and jumped from the highest floor of the castle.

Maria was screaming while Lidio was laughing as the ground became dangerously close to them, she shut her eyes.

In a quick motion Lidio did a flip in mid-air, reducing the impact and landing safely on the ground, Maria open her eyes when nothing was hitting her in the face and stared in wonder to around them when she saw they were perfectly on the ground and turned to Lidio with eyes that seemed to ask if he was superman.

Lidio merely laughed at Maria face and let her down gently onto the ground.

"My name is Lidio, what's your name?" He asked, finally getting the point.

There was a pause before Maria answered slowly said. "Maria"

"Nice to meet you Maria-chan" Lidio smiled and Maria flushed.

"Would you be my friend?"

Maria fainted.

Lidio caught the unconscious girl and rose an eyebrow.

"Hm, she took it much better than I thought"

And scene!

Lidio and Maria finally meet for the first time! Maria makes her first friend, next time Kouki Takarada ponders on his overly happy daughter and her new friend however Lidio has to tell Maria he has to leave and won't be coming back. Review/Fav/follow.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own chapter 4

Enjoy!

Mari couldn't believe it!

She had a friend!

His name was too difficult for her to pronounce so she just called him 'Li' short for 'Lidio', he talked really funny too but she didn't care!

He was her friend!

Something she could only dream about in her dreams and now she had a friend who would listen to her blab away and she could tell him all her worries, even if it's stupid and even play games she wanted to play! He smiled a lot too and he was kind of like superman when he puts on a show for her to make her smile.

Many of times, she would think, she would wake up one day and find out 'Li' wasn't real and it was all a dream but every day, he would come to her at the back in the playground.

He was kind and caring and acted like a mommy, he made her feel safe and warm inside, it almost made up for hiding him from daddy because she had made friends with a boy no less, her daddy meant well, but he would frighten her only friend away and her daddy would tell grandpa and ask her friend lots of weird and confusing questions with that weird gleam in his eyes making her friend go away.

He was her little secret.

They were going to be together forever.

Ch 4:...I'm leaving...Maria

Kouki Takarada was many things, the son of one of the richest men in Japan and even in some parts of the world, he was married to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, who had gifted him with the most adorable little girl he had ever seen but above all else he was a father.

He was the overprotective father type so he naturally was suspicious when she started coming home as if she was high on candy and giving out that cute adorable smile as if it was Christmas every day, if it hadn't been for work, he would have followed his daughter to where she disappeared to every day.

So after a small push, he was surprised when he found out she had made a friend.

A part of him was happy that Maria had someone around her age to play with, the father in him wanted to find out everything about her new friend and undergo a thorough investigation.

Like, if they were a boy.

A Boy.

The word that haunted him every night.

He would keep his sweet, innocent daughter away from boys, god only knows what they are thinking these days and it would be even worse if he was an older boy while his own father would latch onto the boy in hopes that there would be something romantic going on and he would soon see little great grandchildren coming to visit him in his old age.

Over his dead body!

There was no way in hell that he would let his pride and joy be contaminated by a boy!

"Maria, where you going?" He asked, seeing his daughter trying to sneak out with a comb and hair bubbles.

Maria froze and turned around slowly to her daddy. "I'm going to see Li, daddy. I'm going to do Li hair and then were going to play dress up" giving him enough information to satisfy him and looking her daddy straight in the eye.

Her daddy stared at her for a second before smiling. "Have fun with your friend" kissing her on the cheek and Maria nodded before going out of the room towards the playground.

Kouki was relieved.

Maria new friend was a girl.

# Scene change#

Lidio was defiantly not a girl, he wore a dark jacket like hoodie with jean trousers and his messy blond hair was hidden under a baseball cap with sneakers on his feet, he was currently swinging on a swing, waiting for Maria to show up.

"Li!" A happy voice said and he stopped swinging and turned to see Maria coming towards him with some combs and hair bubbles and stuff and rose an eyebrow.

He had mentioned to Maria in passing that his hair wouldn't, stay down no matter how much he tried and Maria seemed to have taken it on as a challenge and was keen on taking on the hair that even his mother couldn't fix.

He was just glad that she wasn't carrying anything sharp that she could hurt herself with and resigned to his fate.

"You're sure you want to do this? I keep telling you, it's useless" He said, trying to stop Maria but the girl wasn't having none of that and was behind him and already keeping one part of his hair down with a hair clip with applying jell to the other half and combing it, the hardest her little hands could do.

The hair was down and Maria looked smug for a second and as if mocking her, his hair freed itself from the jell and pushed the hairclip out of it almost lazily and Maria was shocked but it was too early to admit defeat and she pursued in trying to make his hair stay down, it was like tangling with a beast and she used every hair spray and hair jell both of her parents owned.

It did not stay down.

The hair resisted it all and stood up like a peacock proudly and she couldn't help but gape.

"I told you, Maria, it's useless to even try. The best you can do is make it look like it's not a hurricane of hair, but it would stand up" Lidio said, his hair was dripping large quantities of hair jell onto the ground.

Maria huffed, knowing she had to admit defeat, she had been truly bested by the impossible hair but it didn't mean she liked it.

"How about we play on the seesaw?" He asked, noticing Maria was in 'that' mood again and needed to be distracted before she went into full blown five-year-old-throwing-a-tantrum mode.

Maria nodded with a huff in her cheeks and she ran after Lidio to the seesaw where Lidio was already sitting down waiting for her with a smile and she sat down at the opposite end, making sure her dress was there for her to sit on, so that she didn't have to sit on the cold seat and both of them jumped up and down on the seesaw-like bunnies.

Lidio suddenly stopped and rolled up his sleeve expecting a plastic blue watch, to look at the time, he should be getting back into the hotel to pack by now and said. "Maria, sorry but I have go now. My dad is expecting me" he said, getting off the seesaw and upsetting the balance making Maria plummet to the floor, thankfully she wasn't at the highest point or she wouldn't have been able to absorb most of the impact from being dropped suddenly.

"See you tomorrow, Li!" Maria said, waving happily to him but the smile quickly vanished once she saw Li face.

"Maria, I won't be here tomorrow"

There a pause.

"It's okay, come the day after tomorrow," Maria said, ignoring the feeling of dread.

Lidio shook his head and said, slowly. "I won't be coming the day after tomorrow either, I won't be coming back to this playground ever again. I'm going home tonight"

"Then I'll find a way to visit you" Maria's voice sounded somewhat desperate, hoping he didn't live that far away.

"I live far away, Maria," Lidio said, drawing closer. "I live beyond the sea, a place where you can't reach me"

"THEN DON'T GO!" Maria shouted and Lidio was surprised by her outburst. "YOU'RE MY FIRST FRIEND! AND NOW You're LEAVING ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Maria...you have to understan-" Lidio was cut off by Maria.

"THAT'S WHAT ALL THE ADULTS SAY! I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT! IT'S NOT FAIR! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FO-" Maria was pulled into a hug.

Lidio and Maria lips met.

They kissed.

On the mouth.

Maria's eyes widened realising that she was having her first kiss!

It was weird at first, but now she felt like she was melting, her face turned three new shades of red.

They broke apart and Lidio placed his finger on Maria lips who was too stunned to react.

"Silly, girl. I said I was leaving. I never said I wasn't coming back" he said, with a predator smile that he didn't even know he had on while his bodyguards were taking notes.

"e-eh?" That was all Maria's brain managed to get out.

Lidio got out something from his pocket and got closer to the still dazed Maria and placed it in her hair, the next time she looks in a mirror she would see a rose and took off his hat and placed it on Maria's head.

"I won't let you forget me because even though I'm not here anymore. I'm always right beside you, giving you strength!" Lidio declared proudly, knowing Maria would need all the help she could get from what's to come and Maria flushed another shade of red, from how the light was hitting his features, really bringing out his eyes and making them twinkle in the sun, his hair almost transparent yet looked really pretty and magical.

Maria found herself looking away from the intense eyes that were boring into her, it was all too much for her heart to handle so she just nodded with blushing cheeks.

"SON!" A male voice shouted, entering the playground, they both turned to find a massive man with muscles ripping out of his shirting and wearing sweat pants, coming towards them, clearly a foreigner.

To Maria, this man was the most, scariest person she had ever laid eyes on and she instantly hid behind Lidio to get away from the scary man.

Lidio would have laughed from Maria reaction to his father if not for the fact, his reaction was even worse when he first met the man so he couldn't blame her and smiled at the man coming this way,

" _Dad!_ " He said in Italian and Maria just stood there dumbly as her friend rushed into the big man arms and was pick up and placed on his shoulders.

The man eyes turned towards her and Maria shrunk back, trying to look as small as possible.

"You must be the friend, my son is always talking about." The man mused in Japanese, looking her over. "Give you a feel more years and you'll be attracting men, left and right," The man said, trying to smile to seem friendly but just looked even more hostile.

"A-Are Li, daddy?" Maria stuttered and Lidio looked on in pride that she hadn't broken down crying.

" _Li_?" Turning to his son and giving him a wiggly eyebrow suggestive look as the boy himself forged ignorance about where his father thoughts were going and would no doubt tell mom as soon as they got home. "Yes, I am. It was nice to meet you, but I have to take my son away to pack his suitcase and go back home" smiling again and turning away from the little girl, getting the feeling he would see the girl again sometime near in the future.

While Lidio looked back at Maria for the last time in the years to come, he gave her a look that said, he would come back some day, no matter how years pass.

Once father and son were out of sight, Maria allowed herself to cry.

 _Her friend was gone._

And scene!

Maria and Lidio separation got me to dig deep into myself and find the sadness in my heart, now I can become happy again with a box of chicken wings! Next chapter will be a time skip, over ten years have passed since the day they were separated and Lidio steps into the country he swore to come back to as an adult looking more like his mother than father attracting a whole lot of eyes as he tracks down a man that owes his father money and ends up at an LME party.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own skip beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Fazio Vozza found his son in the training room, the now 18 year old teenager was punching the same bag that he had hit on his very first training session all those years ago but this time, he had enough strength to send it flying, he looked at his son in pride as the sweat rolled down his forehead and his eyes focused yet on high alert of what's going on around him if anyone would compare his looks to a certain star they would find that he looked very similar to the star Kuon Hizuri.

His son had lost that innocent look in his eyes years ago when he had done his first solo mission and had to draw blood for the first time, despite his wife wanting to comfort their son on the matter, they know that for him to grow as a person he would have to go through it alone and steadily he had developed a mask for when he was around none Mafia related people to blend in and right now he had his mask off and Fazio could clearly see the cunning and cold eyes.

Now 18 years of age, his son looked more like his mother than his father but anyone could tell from a mile away that this was defiantly his son and that made him proud, that and fate had made sure his son became a lady killer whether he liked it all not, the result were tons of marriage contracts from other gangs or clan's who's daughters had taken a 'special' interest in his son.

So far, his son had politely rejected them all but it only made the others more keen on being the one to claim him, much to Lidio horror at being stalked at all hours of the day, making him jump at any opportunity to get out of the country and yet he still managed to attract ladies everywhere he went.

He resisted the urge to snort when his son was mob by a group of girls who had somehow stolen his underwear, his wife just looked on in pride that her son was handsome enough to feel violated by girls, since then some of his son stuff had mysteriously vanished and he was sure some girl somewhere was making a shrine of him.

His wouldn't officially become the head of the group until he was twenty-five so there was still some time left but until then he would have to undergo preparations for the role.

"Dad, where's mom?"Lidio asked, sensing his father presence and turning around to the man, his voice was deeper and had a humming to it.

"She was called in to handle some trouble on the turf she claimed last week" His dad answered and they both shuddered, at the vision of blood everywhere and heads being cracked.

"So dad, do you need anything?" Lidio asked, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

"Yeah, I got another job for you, son" Fazio said and his son eyes immediately shone with interest. "I want you to go to Japan and track down this man"

His father held up a photograph.

"He's a runner"

5: Returning to Japan.

Today was her birthday.

Maria Takarada had officially turned 16 years old and she couldn't be happier.

She wore a slightly more mature dress with less folds in it than the one she wore since childhood, a red roses in her hair that she always treasured and avoided questions concern the origins of.

The hat that belonged to her first real friend was safely stashed away from her dad eyes because if her dad saw it, he would flip and demand to know who the boy is and possibly follow him over the ocean, the only reason her dad hadn't found out about the hat yet was because she had made the house servants promise to keep the hat out of the sight when her father around and satisfied them with enough information to keep them from digging deeper.

But her secret was out.

She remembered the day, people found out about her apparent boyfriend, that they had never known about.

It was on her tenth birthday.

# _Flashback to six years ago_ #

 _Mary was playing with her disturbingly realistic 'Ren' doll, in a shocking turn of advents, it was Kyoko birthday!_

 _She felt bad that nobody was celebrating her big sister birthday but in another shocking turn of event her grandpa had prepared for her big sister birthday and they had a 'Christmas Eve/Maria birthday/Kyoko birthday' party and it was a huge success._

 _It was nice seeing her big sister so happy and smiley._

 _Now guests were starting to leave and the Party was starting to pack up when a man in a Mailman uniform came in with a massive box, doing his job properly despite the many celebrities and important people in the room._

 _"PACKAGE FOR MARIA TAKARADA!" The man shouted and pretty much everyone froze._

 _Lory shot his son a look but the man himself looked as confused any everybody else, from their faces they've already given their presents and the only time that the mail man came was if the sender wasn't here but all the guests were here._

 _So it left out one big question._

 _Who sent it?_

 _Maria looked up from her doll and her eyes were wide in surprise, a package for her?_

 _Another present perhaps._

 _Since Maria wasn't old enough to sign her own signature, her daddy had to do it for her and she was handed by the big box from the mailman._

 _The man bowed and walked away._

 _All eyes were on the mysterious big box and Maria was surprised when it was actually really light, she opened the box and was met with fluff balls and placed her hands inside and felt something soft and brought it out._

 _It was a big black teddy bear._

 _It had crazy blond hair and the lightest brown eyes anyone had ever saw on a teddy bear and many eyebrow rose, on its chest was 'Press here'_

 _Maria pressed the bear stomach and everyone could only watch in shock as a boy voice came out of it._

 _A boy who could only be around the same age as Maria herself but talked like an adult._

 _"Hello Maria-chan, how long has it been? I wonder if you still remember me? I've been meaning to send you something for your birthday but I couldn't find where you were until recently. Mom thought up this idea since I can't be here physically to say happy birthday. Your ten, now aren't you? Have you been a good girl since I've left? have you managed to make anymore friends? I still remember the days when we played together and I'll would be the knight and you would always be the princess._

 _Life has its ups and down but I'll always be here to give you strength._

 _So happy Birthday Maria-chan._

 _From your number one supporter._

 _Suddenly the Ren doll was forgotten and Maria was hugging the bear tightly as if it was the most precious thing in the world and Kyoko was shocked at how her present was discarded so fast._

 _She still remembered her first real friend even though his face was a bit blurry but she could still make out his face and now hearing his voice years later only made it even stronger._

 _Her friend remembered her._

 _She touched the rose that she always wore since that day._

 _This was the best birthday present she could ever wish for!_

 _Meanwhile Lory tried to calm his son down when it came apparent that Maria had been hanging out with a boy._

 _Kouki nightmare had come true and he was ready to track the boy down and make sure he and his evil ways stay away from his pure daughter._

 _Meanwhile Lory was thrilled to learn Maria had made a friend and was shocked that Maria had hid this from him, now he had hope that he could become a great grandpa with little children coming to see him often in his retirement._

 _Perhaps he could get the name of the boy out of Maria and track him down, he was sure he could arrange the set up so that perhaps love could bloom, after all it wasn't good to have long distance relationship if the boy had to send letters or call to reach her, he was confident he could get the boy parents to move to Japan to be closer to Maria._

 _He was practically giddy with joy._

 _Too bad, Maria was going to keep her mouth shut for the next six years and brush off all questions._

 _#End of Flashback#_

Even till this day, her secret guy friend was still a secret that she had kept for all these years even her big sis and Kuon who used to be called Ren couldn't wiggle it out of her.

Her lips were sealed.

Koun parents had flown in to say hi to their son and his wife, not to mention congratulating Maria on becoming 16 years old with Kyoko shortly afterwards.

For some reason, she felt like this birthday was going to be special and was taking in greeting from the guests.

Meanwhile half way across town, a certain mafia boss son was busy hunting down a guy who his father loaned money too, only for the bastard to flee the country and live off his family money thinking he wouldn't be tracked.

Well, his father finally tracked the man down.

Lidio and a small group of underlings had tracked the bastard down to where he was currently staying and was searching through the hotel room, looking for anything that indicated that it held a lot of money in it, Lidio lit a cigarette as the room got turned upside down.

"Boss!" One of his underlings said in Italian, holding what looked like a letter of some kind and handing it to him.

Lidio read it with a frown and said.

"Get me a suit"

#Scene change#

LME was in a buzz as the guest arrived one by one, as usual the welcoming party was over the top thanks to a certain retired former president, Maria father had taken over and had taken advice from her grandpa and Maria found face palming as she wore a cream sequent dress, her usual red rose in her hair and her hair tied up.

"Happy birthday, Maria" Kyoko said, having married Kuon two years ago and the married couple have been a powerhouse ever since, giving Maria her present, her marriage ring flashed when light hit it. "It from both of us"

Maria took the present with a gratefully look, she had long gotten over her crush on Kuon, her Ren doll was on display back at home, it was just something that nobody else had to her now, her days of playing with it were over and thank god, she had gotten over her crush or she wouldn't have taken when Kuon proposed to Kyoko very well but instead was very happy for both of them.

If only she could find someone who could give her the same happiness as Kuon did to Kyoko, she was sixteen and yet to have a boyfriend thanks to certain individuals.

Kuon motioned for his wife to come over and talk to his parents, Kuu and Juliena had already given their presents and congratulated Maria on turning sixteen and were now in a heated discussion on random subjects.

Maria smiled, wondering if she would have to dance with her father again or people more than five years her age, all the guests were adults and none of them even looked remotely close to her age.

"Has anyone ever told you have such pretty eyes?"

"How do you know Maria-chan?"

"I've never seen you here before? Are you new to the company?" two girls asked, with blushes, if it wasn't for the fact they were practically squealing in fangirl mode, nobody would have heard them and all the people in the room turned to the source of such a reaction.

There stood a man who was tall, had black skin with hazel eyes and blond hair that was sticking upwards, features that had a certain number of people doing double takes, he wore a crisp Italian black suit with a black fur coat on his shoulders, people also noticed the other two guys that looked like bodyguards behind him, looking through the crowd as if trying to locate someone.

"Oh, my god he's so handsome," Someone said, taking note of the foreigner who appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you think he's a foreign prince or model from another country?" another asked, the stranger suddenly found himself surrounded by a group of woman who wanted to talk to him but the stranger completely ignored them and went straight for Maria.

"Happy birthday, Maria-chan," The stranger said, in almost perfect Japanese.

 _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?_ Was going through her mind rand how did this man know her name!? she was sure they had never met before, the stranger presented her with a small jewellery box and whispered in her ear.

"The rose I gave you still looks good on you"

Maria eyes went wide as saucers "L-L-I?" she stuttered, she couldn't believe it, the stranger winked at her, in confirmation as his mouth practically hit the floor.

"I told you, I'll be back" The stranger said, who was in fact Lidio and Maria dropped what she was holding and flung herself towards him, hugging him while people were wondering what was going on.

"H-How, What, When" Maria asked, seeing her childhood friend looking all grown up, Lidio was only 18 but he looked like a full grown adult and her eyes looked over his whole figure and liked what she saw.

It also became painfully clear to her that Lidio looked a lot like Kuon.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one who thought the same thing because both of them became suddenly aware of the Hizuri family and Lory staring across the room, wondering if they should interrupt the moment in favour of asking questions.

"Do you want to dance?" Lidio asked, bowing like a true gentleman and offering his hand to her, Maria blushed at the deepness of his voice as she took his hand.

Classical ballroom music started playing in the background as Lidio took Maria hand and pulled her closer to his chest and Maria could feel the heat radiating off it and many woman looked at Maria with envy while her Dad was too shocked to actually kill Lidio.

"So Li, what are you doing in Japan?" Maria asked, ignoring the people staring at her, more precisely, Lidio.

"I'm on business assigned to me by my father" Lidio said, twirling Maria around, for Maria it was nice to dance with someone of similar age to her while Lidio saw in the corner of his eye, the two men he brought with him approach the target and words were exchanged before the man paled and got ready to bolt but was caught by the collar, everyone was too distracted by Lidio and Maria dancing to notice what was happening in the background.

"Your father? I don't really remember him but I do remember he was scary looking" Maria said, nobody could blame her, over ten years was a long time to recall and found that her memories of being five years old were pretty much gone.

"Scary looking? If you know him more, you could get passed his appearance" Lidio said, to him, saying his father was scary was like saying ducks had taken over the earth, of course once you get passed the fact he's currently the head boss of a Mafia group with knives and guns.

Maria continued to look at him, to make sure he was really there and not her figment of imagination, he was really hot.

As in Hizuri hot and she found that she couldn't stop her eyes from looking at his open collar bone and deeper hazel eyes, that were sure to make any woman swoon.

"Li" Maria asked, forcing her eyes away from Li, sexiest man of the year figure.

"Yes, Maria-chan" Lidio hummed and Maria's cheeks coloured.

"How long would you be in Japan for this time?" Maria asked, hoping he was here to stay.

Lidio saw at the corner of his eye, that his companions had come back wiping blood from their hands with a look that said, there target was stashed somewhere ready to be 'convinced' to return the money.

"I'll say about a month" he said and Maria eyes turned downcast at the news.

"Oh," She said.

Lidio frowned and lifted Maria chin to show her sad eyes and said. "I'll try to see if my father is willing to extend my time here, or though my mother may not be very happy about it and pound my father into the ground but she'll understand eventually" that and she would come here and try to drag him back _._ He had a feeling that the elder Hizuri couple would still be here, if their faces had anything to say.

Maria's eyes sparked with hope, that she could spend more time with him and get to know him properly.

"Li, I want you to meet a couple of people" she said and before Lidio could open his mouth, he was already being dragged towards the table he had secretly dubbed 'integration hell' with the former president and both old and new Hizuri couples on it, Maria own father was walking towards them with a look that was clearly judging him.

Lidio realised he was being undignified and was acting below someone like him, to let himself be dragged in such a way and the training his father pounded into him took over and stopped Maria advancement.

Maria looked back and found a whole difference version of Lidio standing there, extruding a powerful boss like aura that everyone took note of.

"Thanks for the help but I've got this" he said and Maria eyes literal grow round as Lidio took a hold of her hand and began leading her to the table in the most elegant manner she thought wasn't even possible.

They reached the table and Lory eyes were practically boring into Lidio head and he bowed, not the bow of a humble man but it was a slight tilt of the head that showed how proud he was as the future head boss of the such a big Mafia boss, it would do no good to lower himself to how the underlings treated him.

One of the hundreds of lessons his father almost killed him with.

"You must be the people that Maria-chan, wants me to meet. My name is Lidio, nice to meet you" He said, taking hold of both Kyoko and Julian hands and placing a gentle kiss on both of them and the whole table was stunned even Maria herself, they all noticed that he didn't say his last name.

Apparently Lidio was quite a gentleman.

"Nice to meet, Lidio. My name is Kuu Hizuri and this is my wife Julian, nice to meet you" Kuu said, having been the first person to find his voice and Lidio shook his hand with a tight grip that implied power, a habitat from his father.

"Kuon and my wife Kyoko Hizuri" Kuon said, taking after his father and Lidio shook his hand.

Lidio eyes lingered a bit too long on Julian which the whole table notice and know they were going to question later.

"Lory Takarada and my son Kouki" Lory said and Lidio eyes turned to the man who looked like he was ready to grab him by the throat any minute.

"You must be Maria father, Maria talked about you often as a child" Lidio said, bowing with a lot of pride behind it.

Kouki decided to be polite since this man had grabbed his interest and replied back. "My daughter also mentioned you once but she never told me you were male" his eyes glanced accusingly at Maria who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Lidio honestly could blame her, he gave her father his usual people smile before one of his underlings came up to him and whispered in his ears something and they exchanged words in Italian and as the foreign words flow, more and more people were taking notice of the two man having a conversation in a foreign language as Lidio frowned.

"So sorry Maria-chan, my attention is needed somewhere else" he said, turning to the suddenly downcast girl and he cracked a smile, what was he going to do with this girl?

"I'll be back later to fully catch up, so don't go anywhere" he said, motioning for his underlings to follow and they followed him without a word, Lory was shocked at how they followed him so flawlessly, it was clear to anyone that Lidio was the leader of the three despite him being younger than the other two.

His coat billowing behind him and the other two walked with pride in their steps.

Lidio left leaving an air of mysterious in his wake.

Everyone turned to Maria.

Maria had escaped.

And scene

I hope you like the meeting with Lidio and the Hizuri, next chapter, Lidio father comes to Japan after hearing that there was a woman that looks like his wife and Lidio mother comes home to find both her husband and son were in Japan and hopes on a plan, Next chapter Juliena and Enimia finally meet and questions are raised. Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

In a remote, sound proof, room just a couple of miles away from the centre of Japan, a man had been gagged, blindfolded and stripped naked, sporting several bruises and wounds, his face was covered in his own blood from being a punching bag for his torturers amusement.

But the man held on strong.

He refused to return the money and go back to being a nobody, a loser, a person who was just like everybody else, he believed it was his right, to have that kind of money.

The sound of the door being opened in front of him, made him stiffen, bracing himself for more 'persuasion ' when the blindfold was taken off him and his eyes were hit with an extremely bright light, he felt his eyes burning at first, but his eyes adjusted quickly, good enough for him to finally look around and his eyes landed on a man, a very young looking man who was clearly a foreigner, the man didn't even look to be in his early 20's.

Perhaps a newbie?

Clearly the man most not be that experienced if he's so young.

Maybe he could trick him, into freeing him.

"Return the money and we will let you go," The man said, in a commanding tone of voice and the other man sneered.

How dare this youngster, demand anything from him, doesn't he know who he was?

"And who the hell are you?" The man spat out, despite the broken jaw.

Lidio actually looked amused and decided to answer the man.

"That's right, I haven't interested myself yet."

He gave a mock bow.

"My name is Lidio. Lidio Vozza and I'll be your host, for this evening"

The man visibly paled at the last name as the light highlighted Lidio features.

It was at that moment the man realised, he was screwed.

Lidio own son had come after him!

If the boy was anything like his father, all the beating he had up to now, were bites compared to what the man could do to him since Lidio himself had an infamous reputation of getting 'creative'.

A scream ripped from of his throat when Lidio made contact.

Ch: The two sisters.

Maria walked through the halls cautiously, last night she was forced to go home since she wasn't prepared to go, rogue, luckily she had enough sense to come home very late at night when everyone was fast asleep and snuck in but that didn't stop her from dreading what would happen in the morning.

It terrified her when her dad said nothing at the breakfast table and she walking through the halls of LME feeling eyes on her, whispering about what happened last night, asking questions and rumours flying around, nobody had yet to come up to her to get some solid facts.

Meanwhile, Lory, her grandfather was reviewing the newly discovered 'information' that had been revealed last night, who know the friend that Maria made all those years ago and judging by what his son was telling when he first heard that Maria made a friend was when she was five years old.

It never once crossed his mind, that her childhood friend could share a relation to the Hizuri family until it was practically glaring him in the face, years later, when the small boy had grown into a man, his features had been fully developed and a part of the boy heritage came to light.

The man looked so shockingly similar to Kuon that it had him and many others doing double takes, just to make sure, their eyes weren't playing tricks on them.

Lory thought, no, he was certain that somewhere in the man DNA was Hizuri blood that came from either Kuu or Juliena side of the family, he didn't have track down, both of their family history to see if anyone was still alive and follow each person within the last hundred years to see if they might have married into another family or maybe been disowned, the best source of information was from the man own mouth or even his parents.

The man had promised to come back, but he had yet to show his face.

His mind went back to how the man presented himself, talked and even walked, it was a clear sign of high nobility or someone of similar circumstances, Maria had unknowing made a friend with a very important individual who had a relation to the Hizuri.

He just hadn't figured out, what that relation was.

While the family themselves, had decided to stay in Japan by the off chance that they could possibly be discovering new family and had decided to take some jobs while Koun was still in semi-shock at the similarities between Lidio and himself while Kyoko was wondering if she should talk to Maria or not to find out more.

Lory stared hard at the security screen showing Maria, clearly looking uncomfortable which he didn't blame her for, having finally understood why Maria had kept Lidio a secret for so long and know his son would have no doubt chased the boy off.

Lidio was Maria, first and still, the only friend who was currently around her age and losing him, would have broken her heart.

He himself didn't want to see that kind of heart break.

#Scene change#

Maria sighed, as the whispers kept on coming and showed no sign of stopping, how she wished she could just go somewhere quiet, away from the stares and whispers and her mind briefly recalled the topic of discussion.

She couldn't remember what Lidio looked like as a child but seeing him so grown up, all the baby fat gone, his voice deep and entrancing, coming in like prince charming and sweeping her off her feet.

It had taken everything she had from falling unconscious before she even took his warm hands, Lidio was gorgeous and the fact that he wasn't ten years older than her, made it even more appealing to her.

He was defiantly boyfriend material but she didn't know what she felt for Lidio was love or not, lust? Defiantly, but love?

She wasn't so sure and she didn't know his feeling towards her either, she was too scared of taking that leap from friends to something more and she didn't know if Lidio wanted to be something more as well.

"You know, your blushing," A male deep voice said, with a slight hum to it and all sound in the room practically grounded to a halt as all eyes turned to the man that was now seating opposite Maria, he seemed to have just come out of nowhere.

Maria looked up slowly and blushed even deeper when she saw who was in front of her.

"Your face matches the same shade of your the rose. How cute" Lidio said, while Maria was too embarrassed to say anything.

Meanwhile Lory had seen Lidio appear from the camera's and had sent a quick text to Kuu while making his way to the cafeteria, knowing the whole family would be there in under ten minutes.

But before Maria could open her mouth to say something, they were interrupted by a group of actresses who were a bit too interested in Maria male friend.

"Maria, you didn't tell us. Your friend was such a hottie." A female actress said, her eyes were almost predator in nature while the two behind her were both glancing at Lidio and blushing. "Introduce us"

Maria felt a spark of irritation and Lidio wanted nothing more than to bolt before they managed to regain their composure before it got out of hand and she was about to open her mouth when she froze and saw a muscle bound man coming towards her and immediately paled in fear.

The actresses were confused by Maria reaction before everyone around them noticed what Maria was looking at and instantly had the same reaction.

Fazio Vozza came into the room, he wore a black suit that did nothing to hide the muscle underneath as his whole form extruded power, dark shades over his eyes and he walked forwards as if he owned the place with two guys in similar suits trailing behind him, their weapons hidden inside the guitar cases they were carrying.

It was at that moment, everyone had the same thought.

Mafia.

The man stopped in front of the table much to Maria horror and the actresses immediately scrambled to get away, the man turned to his son and smiled.

"It seemed you got here before me, son," Fazio said, in Japanese with a slight accent in his tone and many people paled another shade when they realised who he was addressing, it was obvious from looking back and forth from the two.

Fazio and Lidio exchanged Italian words with each other.

Lory had managed to finally make it to the cafeteria, just in time to to hear Fazio call Lidio 'son' and the mysterious of where Lidio had gotten some of his features from and his dark skin colour was solved at that moment.

He approached the man, ignoring the feeling that he should be running while the Hizuri started arriving one by one.

He was going to get some answered today.

"Excuse me," Lory said and many were shocked to see the LME president himself, approaching the powerful looking and dangerous man.

The man turned to Lory slowly and Lory could feel the man's eyes on him, judging him, but Lory hadn't gotten this far by cowering under intimidation and stood his ground.

"Are you the boss of this place" The man said, guessing correctly, the way Lory held himself was a defiant give away and Lory confirmed that this man was indeed a foreigner, he addressed him differently as 'boss' instead of 'president' which only foreigners called him that.

"Lory Takarada, nice to meet you," Lory said, and Fazio shook his hand and Lory took note of the strong grip just like how Lidio shook his, last night.

If there was any doubt about the two relationship, there was no doubting about the relationship between the two, now.

"Fazio" Fazio answered, not saying his last name as well, just like his son and Lory wondered why the last name had to be hidden like that, it must hold a lot of importance.

Everyone heard collective gasp from the two who had been silent until now and were now looking at Juliena who made herself known, the two were saying something in Italian but they all could hear the shock and disbelief from their voices while the woman herself was wondering why the two were currently staring at her in such a way and so did everyone else.

Fazio eyes finally landed on Juliena and he froze also, he slowly made his way to the woman while Kuu found himself tensing, ready to spring into action, just in case something happened.

Lory watched the interaction with Juliena and Fazio very closely, he was reminded of why Lidio himself had looked at her for a long period of time and wondered if the person who held the Hizuri genes was connected to Juliena somehow judging by how the two man (Bodyguards?) were currently staring at her and the leader himself was practically frozen in front of her.

Fazio took off his glasses slowly to get a better view of his wife look alike, he was sure he would only see someone who looked a bit like his wife when he heard the news but to find someone who was so identical to her just so surreal.

He took note of the difference such as there was no highlights in her hair, the way she held herself gave him that she was still a very important woman but not Mafia important, she didn't look at him with love like his wife did but in confusion and there was no hint of recognition in her eyes.

It was a completely different woman.

"May, I ask. What your name is?" He asked, finally finding his voice while his son know what was currently going on in his father mind while Maria was looking back and forth in confusion.

Juliena didn't know why this bulky man was asking her what her name was but replied anyway.

"Juliena Hizuri"

The two behind, mutters increased instantly.

Fazio turned to the two and sent a warning look and they immediately shut their mouths before the man turned back to his wife look alike. "And I assume, this man is your husband" pointing at Kuu and than Kuon. "And he is your child" it wasn't a question but a statement.

Juliena replied, yes, proudly and something flashed in the man eyes before he straightened himself and muttered. "Well, who would have thought, that two people could look so a like" which reached everyone ears and Lory and the Hizuri were now staring at the foreign man.

The conclusion was clear.

There was a Julian look alike, they didn't know about!

Juliena herself was just as shocked at the revelation as the rest.

Lory was about to ask, who it was when Lidio decided to let his presence be known and said, in Japanese. "Dad, did you tell mom that you'll be coming to Japan before you left?" he asked.

The man instantly bristled, it had never crossed his mind until now and the two bodyguards behind him paled considerably and felt sorry for their boss.

" W-Well..." before everyone eyes, the man want from powerful, strong boss to just a man who was afraid of his wife.

Lidio gave him a look that he had gotten from his mother and said. "You do know, she will come after you, once she comes back and finds the house empty without even a note?" he asked and carried on. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she was heading to this very building right now, ready to kick your ass"

"W-Wait" The man stuttered, yes, stuttered.

"FAZIO! I WILL KILL YOU!" A feminine voice said and the males in the room cringed, they know a angry woman from just a voice and the man himself paled and sent his son a pleading look, the fact that his wife had said it in Japanese meant that she wanted people to realise what was coming.

Lidio gave his father a look and want to cover Maria eyes, from what was about to happen, his father had quickly sent a look to his bodyguards, but both of them started inching away from their boss.

They weren't suicidal.

That's when they all felt the killing intent and most of them froze on the spot in fear, others even passed out from the fear.

It all happened too fast for normal people to see, all they saw was a blur before Fazio was sent crashing into the wall with a sickening crack.

All eyes widened at the downed man, who they thought wouldn't be sent flying so easily.

What monster could have done this?

They all got their answer a second later in a form of a high heeled boot accompanied with a slender woman body, pink highlights in her blond hair and her finger in a short purple dress that only reached her knees.

"What a kick," Fazio said, completely fine and not for the first time did he regret teaching his lover Martial Arts, he slowly got to his feet, only to meet a fierce glare and the man cowered.

Lidio came to his father rescue by placing his hand on his mother shoulders and the woman turned towards him, her glare was still in place at first before she saw who was touching her and her eyes instantly softened.

"Mom, it's not dad fault," Lidio said in Italian and the man shot him a grateful look. "I told him that he needed to see something that concerned you and once he heard it was about you, he rushed over here immediately"

Enimia was touched and Fazio took a step forward and planted a kiss on her lips which she returned before she turned to her husband and asked. "So what was it that you needed to see?" she asked, complete oblivious to how everyone was staring at her, now that her face was in view.

"You just need to turn around," Fazio said, gently knowing she would probably get the shock of her life.

Enimia turned around slowly.

Her eyes met with the same identical shade of eyes as her own.

Juliena Hizuri and Enimia Vozza looked at each other.

They both fainted.

And scene!

I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter both Julian and Enimia wake up and are shocked at how identical they look to each other while the men in the room and Kyoko and Maria are contempting on what this could mean. Enimia will end up giving her blood. Review/Fav and follow!


End file.
